After
by Joei Cassidy
Summary: Chapter 4 is up! At the beginning of Season 13, our hearts broke along with Olivia's when she was told that Elliot had turned in his retirement papers. But did he really retire? Is everything as Olivia thinks it is? Maybe...or maybe not... E/O. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Law & Order SVU and its characters are not mine.**_

_**So I know! Another new story? Sorry I can't help it! But don't you all worry, all stories will be finished. After this one, I've decided to update, Like He Loves Me, so be on the lookout for that before the weekend starts. **_

_**Thank you so much to Amanda4Meloni! Your last review of Crossroads gave me the idea that launched this story. Hope you enjoy it! **_

_**Again I have no beta – so if you see any mistakes or errors or typos please tell me so I can correct them. **_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

**After shooting Jenna, after retiring, after leaving Olivia without a goodbye, after Kathy leaving him, what happens to Elliot? And what happens to Olivia? Is everything as it seems to be? **

. . .

It was going on 18 months since Elliot last laid eyes on his squad in the 16th precinct.

At first it was something necessary after he shot Jenna because he really could not face himself, let alone all of them, especially Olivia. Till now his heart ached at the thought of what she must think of him killing Jenna. Jenna who was supposed to be in college now. Instead she was dead – because of him.

He sighed. Though he still had bad days, and he had a feeling he will have bad days because of that for the rest of his life, he was a lot better now. Well after a fashion.

He'd be a lot better if he could actually contact his former squad now and explain to them why he had left without a goodbye. But he couldn't. Not because he didn't want to or was afraid of facing them – this time it was because of his job.

He knew that SVU had been told that he had handed his retirement papers. And after what happened he knew that he wouldn't be questioned about that.

He still remembered the day, he supposedly sent his papers. The next day he kept getting call after call, voicemail after voicemail and text after text from Olivia. Just like the prior 4 months before he ignored all. He did not pick up. He did not text back. He did not do anything. But he knew among all of them, she would be most devastated and he did not want to cause her any more pain than necessary. She had had too much of that in her life already and he did not want to be another person to add to that.

He supposed he could have answered the call. But he couldn't. And this time it wasn't because of his personal demons.

The thing was, Elliot wasn't really retired. Instead he gone to the Chief of D's and asked to be assigned to an undercover case – ANY undercover case – at least until he was ready to go back to SVU.

At first the Chief didn't think it was a good idea. But then Elliot wore him down, convinced him that the only way for him to heal was to be away for a while. He also knew though he'd never be happy doing anything else other than police work so this was a compromise.

The Chief of D's finally agreed with two conditions. The first was that Cragen signed off on it. And second that he submit himself to an evaluation by Dr. George Huang so that it can be determined if he was fit to be put on such assignment. Though Elliot was cleared of any wrong doing regarding the shooting of Jenna, going undercover was the sort of intense experience that a person with a fragile confidence and state of mind cannot be going into and thus the need for a psych eval. Of course, Elliot didn't want to agree, but he also knew he had no choice. And so he agreed.

Surprisingly, it was Captain Cragen who became the greater hurdle than George Huang. Elliot would have never thought that it'd be easier to get a positive psych eval than the blessing of his own commanding officer. A commanding officer that was more than that for most of the years that they've worked together. Cragen had become a second father to him and a father by proxy to Olivia. And maybe it was that latter role that he had fallen into that made it the task of getting him to sign off harder.

Cragen had pulled out all the stops. "What about your family – Kathy, Eli and the twins…."

"Captain, I hate to tell you this but Kathy moved out last month. It's permanent this time. I've already signed the divorce papers, we're just waiting for it to be finalized. She moved back in with her mother and Eli is with her. The twins are in college. They have their own lives so, that's not going to be a problem. And you know Maureen and Kathleen are all grown up now."

"Still Elliot…aren't you scared about what can happen to you in any type of undercover situation?"

"Of course, I am Cap, but I really need this. I need to be at work so that I don't dwell on what happened. I need to keep busy and I can't do it yet in SVU. Please understand, Cap…Don, please. George already signed off on it."

"What about Olivia?"

"What about her?"

"You're just gonna leave your partner of 12 years just like that?" Captain Cragen's voice had an edge to it.

Elliot heard the displeased tone of Cragen's voice and he acknowledged it. "Don, tell me how else am I supposed to do it?"

"She's already different since you've been gone."

Elliot hung his head but didn't reply.

"What do you expect me to say to her?" Cragen asked.

"Whatever cover story we come up with. Obviously if I'm going undercover I cannot tell her where I'm going to be."

Cragen looked at him long and hard. He searched for Elliot's face – looking for a sign that he was doing this for the wrong reasons. But he could find none. "You really think this is the best way, son?"

"Yes, Cap. I do. I'm…I'm just not ready."

"That part I understand. Why not take a medical leave? I can explain to the squad."

"But then they'd be visiting me and calling me and sending me flowers. Cap, no. Look it's not that I wouldn't want that. It's just at the moment I can't. Every single one of them including you reminds me of that awful day. And then I think, why did I shoot to kill? I could have shot to disarm…"

"Elliot, you did what you had to do. You were trained to shoot to kill at the presence of a dangerous entity. And regardless of her age, at that moment, Jenna was a dangerous entity that posed a great threat…heck she killed Sister Peg. What you did, you did because you were defending all of us, because you didn't want to see any more blood spill."

"I know that in my head, Captain, but in my heart…well…it's going to take time. It would have been one thing if it was Skinner I shot but it wasn't, it was Jenna. Anyway I'm better now, but I still need time...to process it all... So aside from my anti-anxiety medication, the best thing that I can get is a job - to have a job but one that has me away from the place and the city where it all happened. Please Don, I'm asking you, please sign off on this. I need this."

Once more, Cragen paused and then he sighed. "Will you ever come back?"

"I want to."

"But you're not sure."

"I want to be honest with you, Cap and unfortunately, no I...I...I'm just not sure. But trust me when I say that I really really want to. And I hope one day, when - if I'm ever ready to come back, you'll still have me."

"Elliot, as long as I'm Captain of SVU, you'll always have a spot there."

"Thank you, Cap. So do I have your approval?"

"Yes, in one condition."

"And what's that?"

"Actually make that two."

Elliot chuckled and replied, "Sure, Cap whatever you need. What is it?"

"Number 1, I get to choose the undercover case you work on. And number 2, just as important if not more important, Olivia."

Elliot tried to remain stoic at the mention of his partner's name. He did not want to think about her for now. She was a big part as to why he couldn't return yet. The thought of her hating him for shooting a teenager – one that trusted them – he couldn't bear it. Add to that fact that he….well…he didn't want to think that. Because even if he did, and even if she did – how could she now? Not after what he did to poor Jenna. Maybe once upon a time, they could have taken that path, but the moment he pulled that trigger he ended anything –past, present and future – with Olivia.

Elliot looked down and said softly, "She must hate me."

"Hate you?"

"Yeah and I'm sure not just her…Munch, Fin, Morales, you…"

"We don't hate you, Elliot. How could you even think that? Didn't you hear what I just said? You did what you had to do. Even that asshole Tucker cleared you. It was a good shot."

"Well yeah if you say so, Cap. Anyway, what about Liv?"

"Can you just let her know you're alive? Please. She's been really…lost without you Elliot. She refuses to clean up your desk – everything on there is as you left it. Even this empty soda can you left, it's still there. So please just do something to let her know you're not dead. Coz I think there's a part of her that thinks you are."

Elliot looked down again. He could feel the unfamiliar pinprick of tears and he did not want the Captain to see him that way. God, if she only knew how he felt for her, but at this point it didn't matter. He would only fuck up her life.

He blinked rapidly still looking down, forcing the tears back and when he was confident enough that he had kept them at bay, he looked up again and said, "Okay, I will. I'll figure out something."

"Thank you." Cragen replied. "Now, why don't we go over to the Chief and find out what your assignment will be and who your handler will be."

"Thank you too, Captain."

"You're welcome. And son?"

"Yes, Don?"

"Come back to us, please?" Cragen asked, looking at one half of his two best detectives earnestly.

"I'll try my best Captain. I promise you."

"That's all I can ask for." The Captain drew a breath then and continued, "Okay, let's go."

And after that, everything went fast. By the time another week had gone by, Elliot had his assignment, his cover story and the story that would be told to his squadmates. He remembered his promise to Cragen about Olivia though and sent her his Semper Fi medal just before he left for his undercover assignment. He had included a note that said, Semper Fi, El. He hoped that he knew what that medal meant to him as a Marine and that even if she was mad at him for leaving her, that she'd know what it meant.

That was a year ago. And truth be told he had not gone far. Not far at all. In fact he was just in Cherry Hill, New Jersey. He had been installed there as a manager of one of the trendiest clubs in town. Cherry Hill was a rich area – and there were a lot of people willing to spread their money around. The club he managed was called ICON and the normal crowd it drew where young professional 20 somethings and up until people who were hitting their midlife crisis.

On the outside, the club looked like it was just another club that was currently the "it" place to be. But in reality, it was more than that. The owners – the Morettis - were being investigated by two states- New York and New Jersey as well as the FBI for drug and human trafficking. The guy who was the manager previous to Elliot had quit all of a sudden. Or so they say. Ever since he came in a year ago, Elliot had pretty much all but ascertained that the previous manager had been killed. But to this day, his body had not been found so no one can be sure. Still - he had to be careful. He definitely did not want to turn out like Fabio – that was the name of the previous manager – he wanted to come out of this alive.

Elliot had supposedly come recommended by the Morettis accountant, Frank DaSilva. Frank was actually Thomas O'Malley - an FBI agent who had been working the case for almost 2 years when Elliot came on board. He had become trusted by the two Moretti brothers – Pasquale and Rocco plus their wives Clare and Anita. And so when they had gone to "Frank" to see if he knew anyone he could replace Fabio, he had recommended Elliot.

When the Morettis had asked about Elliot Frank had told them that he was an old Marine buddy of his, a Desert Storm veteran who used to be a cop but then while he was in vice, he enjoyed the things he saw a little too much and got thrown out, when he was caught in bed with a known high class prostitute and when he tested dirty for coke and crystal meth. And though he still liked to party once in a while, he now knew the right kind of crowd that would take the likes of him and how to control his dabbling.

The Morettis liked what they heard and liked even more what they saw when they met him and hired him on the spot.

Now a year later, he and Frank were getting closer and closer. They knew the part about the drugs that the Morettis were trafficking but they still could not find their source for the girls that they were buying and selling. Elliot or Tony Parisse as he was known here was already feeling antsy. After a year undercover and not focusing on what happened to Jenna, he was well on his way to being okay with dealing with what he left behind. He was ready to face his former teammates including Olivia. Especially Olivia.

God he couldn't wait to see her. But then he sighed. For the meantime, he couldn't think of her still. He needed to concentrate on this case and finish it. He and Frank need to find the source of the Moretti girls soon. He wanted…needed to go home.

'Almost there, Elliot. You can do this. You asked for this, so now you gotta finish it. You're not going to leave anyone else in the lurch.' He just needed to repeat that to himself over and over. He had a job to do. A job he had chosen to do.

He glanced at his watch. Nearly midnight on a Friday. Things were just starting to heat up. Very few people were there still. People didn't really start arriving in ICON until about 1230 to 100 am. The only big group already there at the moment were a bunch of women who had rented one of the VIP rooms for a wedding shower. But that party was about to wrap and the club was about to get crowded, so he braced himself.

Just then, one of his bartenders came over to him and told him that one woman from the bridal party had asked to see the manager. When Elliot asked him what the problem was, he was told that supposedly they had found a dead fly in one of the pitchers of Cosmopolitans that they had ordered and didn't want to pay for it.

An irritated look passed over Elliot's face just then. "You serious about this, Sam? C'mon this is hardly worth going up to me. You know the drill…just comp it!"

"I already did, but she insists on talking to you!"

"Why?"

"I don't know, Tony. She says she wants to lodge a formal complaint."

Elliot sighed impatiently. "Fine. She's probably one of those older women again who come here to hit on me."

"Well she is in her 40s but I don't think she's ever been here before. At least that's what she said."

"I hope so." Elliot returned. "I'm not in the mood to cater to some middle aged woman who's looking for her kicks because her husband just traded her in for a 20 year old Barbie."

Sam snickered and replied, "I sure wish I had your problems, Tony."

"I know it sounds like it would be a great problem to have. But trust me it isn't. These women – these what do they call them? Cougars! Well they can get really nasty if you turn them down. So I hope you're right. I hope all this woman wants is to lodge a complaint."

Sam shrugged. "I hope so too, Tony. But ya know this one, she's actually pretty hot for a cougar."

"Uh huh."

"Well see for yourself. She's waiting for you at the Sax bar."

"Okay. And Sam try to see to it that this is the first and last of these tonight? Okay? And spread the word."

"No problem, Tony, will do."

"By the way, did this cougar give her name?"

"Nope. Wouldn't give it to me. Said she'll only tell it to the manager."

Elliot rolled his eyes and replied, "Fuckin' A. Why me?"

Sam chuckled. "Sorry Tony. Have fun."

And with that, Elliot waved the young bartender off and went to the 2nd floor where the sax bar was. As he approached the bar, he arranged his features so that he would exude charm needed to placate the irate guest. Usually he didn't have a problem placating women. With his piercing blue eyes and well-muscled body, it usually didn't take long for women to forget their complaint and start flirting with him. He was nearly 50 years old but he could give any man half his age a run for their money and win. Plus he knew he looked good tonight. He was wearing a dark blue long sleeve button down with dark gray pants and patent leather shoes. With his trademark charm, she wasn't going to have a chance.

He saw the woman from afar. She was seated facing away from him so he could only see her back. But even then, he could see what Sam had meant by he wouldn't be disappointed. Her body was encased in a purple dress that hugged her curves. She had a nicely shaped ass and he loved the brown color of her hair. He crossed his fingers that the front was as good as the back.

When he got to where she was, he cleared his throat and said, "Excuse me, ma'am? My name is Tony Parisse, I'm the manager of ICON. My bartender told me you'd like to see me?"

Elliot expected the woman to turn around and introduce herself then. But suddenly even before she had fully turned around, the woman gasped.

The moment they were face to face Elliot couldn't help but gasp as well.

"Elliot?"

Shit. It was Olivia. Olivia Benson. She was here in ICON. Shit shit shit. He could feel the color drain from his face.

"What do you mean you're Tony Parisse?" Confusion and shock were clearly etched on her face.

FUCK! He had to shut her up before anyone heard her and broke his cover. "Ma'am you must have the wrong person. I am Tony Parisse. I am the manager of this club."

Elliot extended his hand and when Olivia grasped it, he tried to communicate with her not to say anymore.

Thankfully, even after all this time, they still had that Benson and Stabler way of communicating going on and Elliot could see a dawn of understanding pass across Olivia's features and she nodded.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Parisse."

"Same here and you are?"

"I'm… I'm Serena…Serena uh Novak."

"Ms. Novak, would you mind going with me to my office? It's a little loud in here. I can take your formal complaint there." Elliot's eyes begged her to say yes.

"Of course. Lead the way."

"Thank you. Right this way."

And with that, they walked silently to his office where they would now have their first conversation in over 18 months.

. . .

To be continued…..

Honestly, if I do say so myself, this would be such a good avenue to take to bring Stabler back. Sigh…I know only in my dreams.

In any case, what happens now?

All coming up in the next chapter.

Thank you for reading! And please do review here or on Twitter: Jo_Bautista


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Law & Order SVU and its characters are not mine.**_

_**Sorry for the delay. Now that I have a job again, it's hard to find time to write. But having said that, I will still be continuing all my stories though I'll probably be updating at a slower pace. It's funny but I find myself more able to write when I'm at work and shouldn't be writing fanfic. LOL. Maybe I like the pressure. Keeps me on my toes. Hahaha..**_

_**In any case, again, I have no beta. Any errors – grammatical or spelling or whatever, please let me know so that I can immediately correct and edit. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Thank you for reading. **_

Sometimes, it takes a chance event to finally push you take that plunge and to take that first to getting what you want….

. . .

The walk to his office felt like it took forever to Elliot. Olivia was walking a couple of steps behind him but he could hear her every breath, every click of her high heeled shoes. Or so he imagined. In reality, he really couldn't hear much because of the loud music starting to blare inside the club. ICON was ready to go full swing on a Friday night.

Behind him, Olivia followed Elliot obediently. But in her head she was ranting and raving. And her heart was beating a mile a minute. She was both elated to see him and very angry at him. She wasn't SVU's top detective for nothing. Though she didn't know what was going on, she already knew that Elliot was undercover. What the fuck? She hoped she could control herself when she got to his office.

Finally after long minutes it seemed, they arrived at Elliot's office. He let Olivia in and closed the door behind her.

The moment Elliot closed the door, Olivia hissed, "You're undercover?"

"Sssh! Liv, I can't speak – not here."

"You don't have to. Just nod yes or no."

Elliot glanced around before he gave a brief nod.

"You son of a bitch. Do you know how…" Olivia broke off, she couldn't go on. She was too angry.

"I know. I'm sorry. Look I hate to do this, but I can't talk to you here."

"Well, I'm not going back to the city without talking to you."

"I know." Elliot answered. He knew the moment Olivia saw him, she wasn't about to go traipsing back to Manhattan without hearing an explanation for him. An explanation that she deserved to hear.

"Good. So what time do you get off?" Olivia asked, folding her arms across her chest.

The two of them had not even sat down, instead they were just standing on opposite sides, almost like combatants. Olivia stared at Elliot as she waited for him to answer.

"Liv, I work at a club. This doesn't wind down till about 5am." Elliot threw his hands in the air, frustrated. He finally got to see Olivia for the first time almost two years and he couldn't talk to her.

"I'm not leaving here until I talk to you."

"I know Liv. But we can't talk here."

"Okay that's fine. We can talk after you get off. I mean how bad can it be getting to dance and drink until 5 am. I admit I haven't done that in a while but if that what it takes."

"What? You, you…I can't. Liv. I wouldn't even know how to begin to explain you."

"Aw come on, Tony," The way she said his assumed name told Elliot that she didn't believe for one second that he didn't succumb to the temptations of this place. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Just then there was a knock on his door followed by Sam's voice calling out, "Tony, you in here?"

Elliot stifled a frustrated sigh. He glanced at Olivia who simply raised one eyebrow and casually walked over to one of the chairs and sat emphatically on it. He knew her. He knew no matter what he said, she wasn't going to budge from ICON until she had talked to him properly. And he also knew he owed her that.

And so Elliot quickly came to a decision. He crossed the room to where she was, pulled her up to a standing position almost roughly and said quickly, "Just go with me."

With that he leaned forward and crashed his lips against hers. Olivia gave a little gasp but then as it sank in that it was Elliot kissing her, she relaxed and returned the kiss. Elliot felt her surrender and his heart already beating fast, sped up even more.

There was a knock on the door again and this time the person behind it didn't wait and simply opened the door. "Tony, I'm sorry to…" Sam stopped mid-statement when he saw what was going in front of him and grinned.

At that moment Elliot regretfully broke their kiss and turned to Sam in an irritated fashion. "Jesus Sam. You have the worst timing."

Sam chuckled and glanced at his boss knowingly. "Sorry boss. But Pasquale is looking for you in the VIP area."

"Okay fine. I'll be right there. But first I need you to do something for me."

"Sure Tony." Sam answered, still grinning.

Elliot reached for Olivia's hand and pulled her forward gently. "Sam, this is Serena Novak. Our complaining customer turns out to be um…old friend of mine." As he said those words, Elliot's glance landed on Olivia who caught his tone and blushed.

"Nice to meet you Miss Novak." Sam intoned, smiling at Olivia.

"Same here, Sam." Olivia replied, smiling back even through her embarrassment. Why did Elliot kiss her?

"Anyway, she and I have a lot of catching up to do but since I have to work, she's decided to stick around. After she says goodbye to her friends, can you make sure that she's taken care of?"

"Sure boss." Sam replied.

"Good. Okay, tell Pasquale I'll be right down." Elliot winked at Tony giving the younger man the impression he wanted a few more private moments with "Serena."

"No problem. Miss Novak when you're done, I'll be downstairs at the main bar."

"Sure, Sam. Thank you."

And with that Sam left the room, still smiling broadly. He knew that his boss would like the so-called complaining customer.

When the door closed, Elliot and Olivia waited a few moments before speaking once more. And it was Olivia who got to speak first, her smile gone, her expression rather stormy. "What the hell was that, El?"

"What?" Elliot knew she was rattled and it made him feel good to know that his kiss did that to her. He couldn't help it. He knew his wore a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"You know very well what I mean so don't play dumb!" Olivia retorted, her arms folded across her chest.

"I had to have a reason to get you stick around! You don't know these people, Liv!" Elliot replied defensively. Though his statement was true, he knew also knew that he could have come up with something else to explain her presence.

"You had to kiss me for that? Give me a break Elliot. Of all the times I've imagined kiss…." Suddenly Olivia blushed deep red once more. In her indignation and anger, she had said too much. She abruptly shut her mouth, cast her eyes to the floor and became silent.

Immediately Elliot regretted being cavalier but then he couldn't help but ask, "You've imagined kissing me?" His tone was no longer teasing. Instead it was surprised and soft.

Olivia refused to look at him and determinedly kept her gaze on the floor. Her cheeks were still flushed. She wanted to kick herself. How could she have let that slip?

"Liv?" Elliot prodded in the same gentle tone.

"Forget I said anything, El. Just, just go. We'll talk later." Olivia finally replied, but even though she was no longer looking at the floor, she wouldn't look directly at him. Instead her eyes were somewhere to his left. "Your boss is looking for you."

"He can wait." Elliot told her firmly.

"No he can't. He won't. Like you said, I don't know these people and I don't know about you but I don't like the sound of that." Olivia returned finally allowing her eyes to stray on him briefly.

"Liv…look, I'm sorry if I made it sound like a joke. I…I…"

"It's okay, El." Olivia's gaze was on the floor once more.

"I have to go but I want to tell you something before I do."

"What?"

"Look at me, Liv." Elliot asked, closing the gap between them. "Please."

But Olivia wouldn't look at him. And so Elliot raised his hand and put it under her chin, tilting her head up. Olivia tried to fight but Elliot won. When her gaze was finally upon him, she asked, "What Elliot?"

"Liv, I've imagined kissing you too…" Elliot confessed, smiling softly at her.

"You have?" A blush colored her cheeks again but this time he hoped that it was right – that it was a blush of pleasure not of embarrassment.

"Yes, I have Liv."

Suddenly Olivia broke into a smile and she was about say something again it seemed but then decided against. Instead she simply leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Elliot's face broke into a grin as he gazed into her beautiful brown eyes. "I'm glad you're here tonight, Liv."

"Me, too. Now go, we'll talk later. HOWEVER, don't think just because I kissed you back doesn't mean you're off the hook. I'm still mad at you." Olivia reminded him. Her tone was stern but her eyes were twinkling.

"We will." Elliot promised, chuckling softly. "And now I won't forget that."

"Good. Now come on, let's get out of here before your boss starts to become suspicious."

Elliot nodded. Then without saying anything both of them reached for each other's hand. They grinned at each other. It was almost as if they could read each other's mind's again. Benson and Stabler were back.

They started out with Elliot only pausing briefly to turn off the lights and then still hand in hand, they walked out and into the club.

. . .

Pasquale Moretti was not a big man. In fact by American standards he would be pretty short. At barely 5'6" from afar he seemed to present a diminutive figure. But up close, when talking to him, he was larger than life with a big personality that can quickly become intimidating and menacing if the person he was talking was saying something that he didn't like or worse, doing something that he didn't like. He could charm and scare people both men and women – of all shapes and sizes. He was that kind of man.

Pasquale usually talked to him at around this time every night that the club was open – they were open Tuesday to Saturdays, so Elliot wasn't worried when he was called.

As usual, his wife Clare was nowhere to be seen. And when she was nowhere to be seen especially on weekends like this, Pasquale was surrounded by women, most of them half his age. Elliot never knew what these women saw in him save for his deep pockets but unless the women that he's seen come and gone had anything to do with the case he was working on, they were none of his business.

When he reached the bar where Pasquale was, there were 2 women by his side – one was Asian and the other one was a redhead. The redhead her hand on his shoulder and Pasquale had an arm snaked around the waist of the Asian one. When he saw Elliot, a broad knowing grin lit up his face as he extracted himself from the women momentarily and stood up. "Tony, ciao bello!"

"Ciao, Pasquale. What's up?"

"Nothing my friend. Just wanted to ask if everything is in place for tonight – it's the weekend you know."

"Isn't it always?" Elliot returned, reverting to his Tony personality.

Pasquale chuckled. "Of course. But Sam tells me you have a visitor. And quite a gorgeous and irresistible one from what I heard."

Outwardly, Elliot smirked. But on the inside, he wanted to kill Sam for opening his mouth to Pasquale. But then again of course he realized Pasquale was Sam's boss and he had probably asked what was taking so long for Elliot to come down. So, he let his face take on a mischievous look as he replied, "Yeah. An old friend was at a guest at that bridal shower thingy earlier."

"Old friend?"

"Yeah. Old friend."

"OH I see, OLD _FRIEND_. Like that?"

'_None of your business.'_ That was the immediate thought that entered Elliot's head. But of course he couldn't say that. So instead he let his grin broaden, become more knowing and replied, "Yeah, like that."

"I've never seen you chase tail, man. Is she the reason? I mean come on. We're surrounded by beautiful women every day!"

"I'm just choosy, Pasquale." Elliot replied, remaining evasive.

"Yeah, right. You don't have to choose, Tony. You just gotta have fun. Look at me! Even Clare understands that a man has needs and that monogamy is not a natural thing." Pasquale declared, grinning broadly too. He backed up and he put an arm around each woman now.

"Well, it's just not for me." Elliot answered. "Besides less for me, more for you, right?"

Pasquale gave a shout of laughter. "That's true, but I can share. At least, if I want to share with you."

Elliot chuckled though the thought of sharing a woman with Pasquale made his skin crawl. "Well, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the offer."

"No problem. So when are you gonna introduce me to this woman? What's her name?"

Elliot hesitated a split second, cursing the fact that of all the places they Olivia's friend could have her bridal shower, they had to choose ICON. But if he didn't answer Pasquale, he might grow suspicious. So not having a choice, he told him, "Serena."

"Well why don't you do your usual checks and rounds and then bring her over here when you're done. You two can party with us."

There was nothing he wanted to do less, but again he had no choice. He would have to just brief Olivia to think of a cover story fast. That or convince her to leave. But he knew Pasquale, even if he convinced Olivia to leave, he'd have to introduce her first. And besides he also knew there was no way Olivia was going to leave until she got to talk to him.

In the end, Elliot decided that he was going to leave the choice up to Olivia. He was going to tell her she could wait for him at his place- he'd pay for her cab going there or she could wait for him here but they'd be subjected to having drinks with Pasquale and his women. He knew Olivia would hate that, but he didn't know how she'd feel about waiting for him at his apartment as well.

He could see Pasquale waiting for his response and finally he answered, "Sure Pasquale. Let me ask Serena what her plans are. Not sure how long she's going to stay."

"Tell her to cancel her plans and hang out. It'll be fun. I want to see you in action, Tony. You've been here for a year and nada. I heard from Frank you were quite the party guy before. I wanna see that guy tonight."

Elliot's heart started to beat fast. He knew the cover story that they came up with. Former marine – got into Meth and coke and more – a womanizer. Olivia was not going to like this. But he forced a smile and replied, "Are you sure about that boss? You may not like to see that side of me."

"Why not? From what I hear from Frank that Tony was all about fun. And tonight and every night here in ICON is about fun. So what do you say?"

Elliot smirked though inside his heart was sinking. "You asked for it, Boss."

"So go do your rounds then tell Maurice to take over for you for the rest of the night. You and your hot Serena are gonna party with me tonight. Come find me and the rest of us in the 2nd floor VIP room. Okay?"

"Okay, boss."

"Off you go – the faster you get out of here, the faster you get back." Pasquale leered at him and it made Elliot's skin crawl. "I can't wait to see this Serena."

Elliot fought the disgusted and creeped out feeling he felt and once more forced the same kind of smile Pasquale had on his face. "Like I said, boss you asked for it."

And before Pasquale could say anything else, Elliot turned around to go do his rounds.

By the time he had finished checking everything – he was operations manager after all and turned over things to Maurice who was floor manager, an hour had passed.

He made his way to the main bar. It was crowded already but he saw Olivia seating on one of the corner barstools, sipping a martini. Sam was tending bar but he could see that he was keeping an eye on her just like he promised. For a moment he paused and simply took in the sight of her. He could see that she was older and heavier but even then she was beautiful in his eyes. Her hair was longer and he loved it that way especially the way she had it down right now. The purple dress emphasized her curves to the fullest and the neckline dipped low to show her generous cleavage. Around her he can see the men with or without dates, younger and her age or older, checking her out.

From a nearby corner he saw a guy finish his drink and his gut told him that he was about to go for Olivia. And no way was he going to give him that chance. Quickly, he walked up to her and getting into character, he bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He wanted so badly to kiss her on the lips instead but he knew if he did that, he'd be pushing his luck. So he settled for a kiss on the chick. "Hey Serena." He greeted her, quick to remind her that she could not call him Elliot there.

He was playing the part well but then his eyes strayed to her neck and suddenly he saw his Semper Fi medal there. He didn't it notice earlier and why he didn't know, probably from the shock of seeing her. But now, even in the dim club lights, he saw it plain as day. He was about to ask her why she was still wearing it after what he had done to her but then what she did next made that thought and many other thoughts leave his mind.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Olivia replied. She slipped her arms around his neck and faced him.

'_Wow! She was getting into this role!'_ Elliot thought. It gave him courage and he quickly slipped his arms around her waist drawing her closer. "Sorry, babe. Work, you know?"

Olivia pouted, her eyes shining. Elliot could see that for some reason she was enjoying herself and he loved it. "Yeah, well, I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

They stared at each other for a brief moment and then he hesitated only a split second before he went for it. He leaned forward and gave her a short but open mouthed kiss right there.

Olivia could not believe what was happening either. She was with Elliot. And she was kissing him. And though she knew they were doing this just for cover purposes, she told herself that just for tonight to play the part. She convinced herself that even if this was it, she'd be good. Because she would have gotten her wish to see him again. She also knew that she was lying to herself but for now she decided not to think about that. But to simply go with the flow.

At the back of her head, she knew she should ask him about Kathy, that not wearing his wedding ring since he was undercover did not mean he wasn't still married. But something in her gut told her that Kathy wasn't going to be an issue. She knew undercover or not, Elliot would not kiss her if Kathy was still an issue. She knew she'd have to ask him about her later, but she couldn't do that now.

When they broke apart, Olivia looked deeply into his eyes and murmured, "Hmm, that was nice."

Elliot stared at her, unable to believe that she was going along with this. But for someone who had dreamed about doing this to her for so long, he was a bit surprised at himself that he could take this all in stride. Maybe it was the upside to going undercover. You had to be prepared for every turn the case took. And so at a different time in his life if this had happened he would have freaked out and probably pushed Olivia away undercover or not, he was glad that he didn't experience the need to flee. And if meeting like this is what it took to finally push them to confront their feelings for each other well then so be it. Because he knew if he was honest with himself he and Olivia had been keeping their feelings for each other bottled up for many long years. He was as sure as day about that.

"Yeah, it was…" Elliot murmured back. He stifled a groan as he looked into her beautiful brown eyes. God! He very much wanted to just continue kissing her right now. And more than that he wanted to talk to her and tell her everything and finally tell her everything. But that was impossible for the moment. And so he just said, "Serena, my boss wants us to join him and his friends tonight. Apparently Sam told him about you and he wants to meet you."

Suddenly the naughty expression on Olivia's face disappeared and she looked troubled. "Is that a good idea?"

Elliot grew somber too and he leaned forward. Putting his mouth near her ear, he whispered, "I promise you, I will tell you everything. But I can't do it here. So in the meantime, whatever you see or hear or notice, can you just go with it for now? Please."

Elliot kept his voice low. Despite being under the employ of the Moretti for a year, he didn't know all of Moretti's associates. Moretti had many so-called friends and in case one was nearby, he didn't want to be overheard.

Olivia pulled away and her eyes searched his face. She saw real worry and concern in his expression. She knew what it was like to go undercover and so she knew she couldn't blow this for him. Like it or not, if she wanted to talk to him and get to the bottom everything, she had to just go with everything right now. "Of course, Tony." She finally told him, her tone reassuring.

"Thanks, Serena." Elliot could hear the relief in his voice.

Olivia nodded once and then extending her hand to him, she said, "Shall we?"

Elliot looked at her then at her hand and grinned as he reached out to take it, "We shall."

And with that, they walked hand in hand to the VIP room where Pasquale and his friend were waiting for them.

. . .

It was nearly six in the morning when Olivia and Elliot finally got out of ICON. Pasquale had invited them to continue the party at his place, but Olivia declined for both them.

A knowing grin had suddenly appeared on Pasquale's face and he said, "Oh I see…you two have a party of your own to get to….I get it."

Olivia nodded enthusiastically and injected as much innuendo as she could in her voice as she replied, "Exactly Pasquale. Tony and I haven't seen each other in a long time and we have uh….much to catch up on if you know what I mean."

Olivia glanced at Elliot who took her cue and slipped around her waist, pulling her almost possessively against him.

Pasquale leered at them. "I bet she's a tigress huh, Tony?"

"You have no idea." Elliot replied. He felt Olivia snuggle even closer to him and he almost gulped then. Her ass was tight against his thigh and the way Olivia spoke suggestively to keep their cover, made Elliot's dick twitch a little under his pants. Oh God, he hoped he didn't get a hard on right there. It would be totally embarrassing. He tried to think of other things but it was hard. And he was getting hard. Shit.

He shifted in his seat trying to hide his growing hard on. And when he couldn't he did the only thing he could, he pulled Olivia to his lap. He knew Pasquale would only interpret it as horniness on his part and he'd love it. And he would be right. He was horny for Olivia right then and there.

Olivia allowed herself to be pulled up onto Elliot's lap. She thought it was his way of getting the message that they need to get out of there soon to Pasquale. At least that's what she thought until she felt his massive hard on against her. Suddenly a pool of wetness flooded her and it was all she could do to keep from crying out loud and starting to grind against Elliot right then and there.

She couldn't believe how this night had gone. It was far from what she had planned. What started out as a night out for Marcia Reynolds, a new ADA, had become this. She didn't know whether to be excited, scared, sad, mad, happy or all of the above.

But that was too much to think about right now. At the moment, all she wanted to do was get out of here. She and Elliot needed to take care of a lot of things…and right now the list of things they had to care of seemed to have added another item.

The ache Olivia felt between her legs was steadily growing. She shifted on Elliot's lap. As she moved, she heard Elliot suppress a groan and she could swear he grew even harder under her. He dropped his head against her back and she could feel his labored breathing.

Thankfully before things could get worse, one of the busboys had knocked on the door and told Pasquale that his car was there. Pasquale had stood up and the girls followed him suit. Just before he left, he told Elliot that he could stay but to make sure everything was closed before he left.

Elliot nodded. He did not stand up. He could not because he knew that Pasquale would see his raging hard on if he did.

But then Pasquale pulled Olivia up. Elliot quickly shifted and grabbed Olivia's bag to put it over his lap. But it was too late. Pasquale had seen the tent on his pants.

He leered once again at Elliot and then turning to Olivia he said, "Well, well…I see that you and Tony have things to uh…take care of so I won't keep you. It was a pleasure meeting you Serena."

"Same here Tony."

"You come back here next weekend with Tony okay? And we'll party again."

"I'll have to check my schedule but I'd love to. Thanks."

"Great. Now, I think Tony needs you more than I do, if you know what I mean."

Pasquale glanced meaningfully at Olivia, who caught his meaning and blushed a deep red. Pasquale laughed heartily. "Enjoy you two. Just make sure he's back here by 9 pm tonight, Serena, okay?"

"Will do."

"Ciao bella."

"Ciao, Pasquale."

"Ciao Tony."

"Ciao."

The moment Pasquale left, Olivia and Elliot had fallen silent. They didn't know what to say to each other. They both couldn't deny the physical effect they had on each other. But before they could act on it, they needed to talk. Their friendship was too important to ruin just because they were both horny.

And so when Elliot asked Olivia to go to his Cherry Hill apartment, she didn't hesitate.

Elliot's apartment was a short ten minute drive from ICON. They had left the club 15 minutes ago and now Olivia was entering Elliot's one bedroom apartment for the first time.

When Elliot closed the door behind them, they had both stopped dead in their tracks. They didn't say anything. They simply looked at each other. Both knew each other well enough to know that many different emotions were running through them at that moment. And because of that neither could speak. But it didn't render them immobile. Unable to muster up the right words for this moment, the two of them simply did what they were capable of then. They couldn't tell who made the first move. But almost at the same time, Elliot and Olivia took a step forward reached for each other and crashed their lips into each other's and started to kiss like they would never stop.

. . .

To be continued….

_**Yes, Olivia and Elliot are acting out of character her – that is out of character from what we know on the show. But bear in mind that they are undercover or at least Elliot is and until they got out of the club Olivia also has to play pretend – they cannot act like themselves – they were not Olivia and Elliot they were Tony and Serena.**_

_**If any of you were wondering what happened during the time they spent partying with Pasquale and his girls, don't worry, I will be touching on that next chapter. Also Olivia finds out once and for all about Kathy and Elliot's divorce. **_

_**In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this. And if you could review – it only takes a moment of your time, I'd appreciate it. Here and on Twitter: Jo_Bautista. **_

_**Thank you for reading. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Law & Order: SVU and its characters are not mine. **_

_**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. My new job doesn't leave much time to write. In any case, I will try to update more frequently. **_

_**I have gotten the most requests to update this and It Happened One Night. The latter I seriously want to update but it takes so much out of me emotionally when I write it so I ask for a little more patience with that. I promise I will update soon. I have started but not finished. **_

_**But for those who have requested for the update of "After" here it is and I hope it doesn't disappoint. **_

_**Again, I have no beta so if you see any typos or any other sort of error, please let me know so that I can immediately correct them. **_

_**Thank you for reading! **_

. . .

It all came back. Even though she was supposed to be resting, her mind was refusing to let her forget what had happened that night.

The music was LOUD. The dance floor crowded with bodies grinding and gyrating against each other. She felt hot, then cold then hot again. Bright blue eyes held her gaze, blazing with something like lust and unbridled desire – making her shiver then flushed. She felt so good. She felt like she didn't have a care in the world. It felt great to just let loose – especially with him. It was almost like she was some other person. And for once being someone else other than herself felt good – it actually felt better.

Was it really him? Was it really him that she had just turned back on and now grinding her ass onto? Her arms went behind her and around him, holding him close as she continued her motions against his body. God he was hard…muscles…and more… She swallowed hard. She felt her panties become wet and her body become hotter. She really should just pull away. This was getting too much…too good…

But the moment she thought that, he put his own arms around her, pulling her even more tightly against him, making his own grinding motions against her perfect ass. She could feel his male hardness now. It wasn't that hard a moment ago. But he was now.

She released her hold on him and grabbed his hands, and turned around to face him. The moment she did that, his hands were cupping her ass, squeezing them pushing her forward against him. She made a mistake of casting her gaze upward and her breath hitched. He was looking down at her, his blue eyes blazing even more. But he was also smirking. He was enjoying this.

He squeezed her ass again pulling her closer, making her feel his raging hard on against her stomach. Olivia swallowed once more. Her hands were itching to make their way down his crotch and to stroke him. But she couldn't - not when they were in the middle of a dance floor.

Just as she thought she couldn't take it anymore, he removed his hands from her ass. They found their way to her arms that were around his neck. He unhooked them and put them down by her sides. She knew she had a confused look on her face, but she didn't say a word.

Elliot's hands slid up her arms…slowly. Her hair stood out on end and she shivered. They stared at each other, Olivia biting her lower lip. Elliot gave a small but audible groan as he took in that sexy picture of her. His hands were suddenly on her ass again, and then he was rubbing his hard cock against her.

Olivia flushed and panted. Her panties were soaking. She needed release. Now.

She grabbed his hands and ripped them away from her ass. Aggressively, she led him out of the dance floor.

The restrooms were unisex in ICON and she quickly dragged Elliot into one of the stalls. The stalls were reminiscent of Bar 89 in the city. Big enough for two people with a door that fogged up and became opaque once it was occupied.

Olivia was nearly trembling with desire. She shoved Elliot down and quickly hiked up her skirt, exposing her soaking panties. Elliot did not need any instruction from her. He pulled her panties down exposing her bare glistening pussy. He let a finger graze over her slit and moaned when he felt how wet she was.

In a harsh whisper that didn't sound like it was coming from her, Olivia commanded him, "Eat me, El. Please. So fucking wet."

"I wanna fuck you, Liv." Elliot told her, shoving a finger inside her, twisting it.

A loud moan came out from Olivia which she quickly squelched by biting her lip. It took her a moment but then she managed to spit out, "No. I don't want our first time to be in some goddamn restroom in a club."

Suddenly even in all his horniness, Elliot looked ashamed and replied apologetically, "Fuck, Liv, I'm sorry. I know. It's just that, I haven't had sex for forever and I've fantasized about this with you for so fucking long."

"I know, baby." Olivia returned. "Me, too. I want to fuck you too. So badly. You have no idea. But right now, this is going to have to do. So please, Elliot, eat me. God my pussy is aching somuch."

Elliot growled at her words and the next moment, his tongue was plundering her wet warm cave. Olivia nearly screamed as he invaded her pussy. He was relentless, lapping at her without tiring. Olivia's hands went around his head, pushing him against her even more while she rode his face and his mouth.

"Shit, baby." Olivia moaned loudly.

"Hmmm…you're delicious you know that?"" Elliot murmured and momentarily lifted his head to look at Olivia. Olivia looked down when he stopped and another moan came out of her when she saw his wet face – God she was so wet. So so wet.

Before Olivia could respond, he was in between her legs again and his mouth had captured her clit. He sucked it hard then licked it. Sucked it hard then licked it. The repeated motions caused so much pleasure that Olivia couldn't keep quiet anymore. In any other place they would have been probably kicked out. But not in ICON. People came here to be hedonists. And around them they could hear sounds of other couples having sex. They could also hear snorting. People were also getting high. But at the moment they didn't care. They didn't care about anything except each other.

Olivia's pussy clenched and she growled. "Fuckin' a! Elliot I'm, I'm….I'm…" She broke off and then, "I'm coming, oh God, El. Ah." Her voice was a violent whisper. She ground her pussy on his face as her orgasm overwhelmed her. She bit her lip hard, trying to keep her screams at bay. She was in most part successful but moans still came out of her. She could not keep quiet. It was that good. When her orgasm was done she pushed Elliot away and slowly stood up straight, leaning against the cubicle's wall, panting.

Elliot grabbed some toilet paper and wiped his face. When he was done, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. He still tasted of her and it turned her on like no other.

Their kissing continued for a few moments but then Elliot tore his mouth away, groaning. He looked down and Olivia followed his gaze. His crotch area was tented, letting her know that he hadn't had his release.

Olivia remained quiet but smiled. She let her hand drop to his fly and unzipped him. Then she unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, letting them drop to the floor. She kept her gaze on him while she stoked his rigid cock. Her eyes grew wide as her hand found his hardened length. Fuck - he was thick and long. She felt his boxer briefs get a bit wet and she knew that pre-cum was oozing out of his big cock.

Suddenly needing to see him and feel him and wanting to have his cock inside her mouth, she shoved his boxer briefs down. His turgid, purple red 9 inch cock sprang free and her mouth watered. Elliot could see the surprise and admiration on her face and smirked.

Olivia went down on her knees and too all of his cock was inside her warm mouth. Elliot bucked feeling her deep throat him but not gagging. Her right hand went around the bottom of his shaft and her hand moved up and down with her mouth.

He looked down as she sucked him off and the sight of her going up and down on his hard cock made him even harder. His dick twitched. Hard. He wasn't going to last. Almost 14 years of wanting her was too much. He couldn't hold off for much longer. FUCK. He was going to come.

Her other hand found his balls and pulled slightly. That did it. His orgasm traveled down his length and he started to spurt his semen onto her mouth. Olivia was insatiable. She did not stop, she continued to suck him to the high heavens, milking him of his semen, swallowing it all. His came hard and long and Olivia swallowed everything.

Finally when there was nothing left, Olivia gave his dick one last suck then slowly withdrew him from her mouth. She wiped her mouth with her wrist and then looking at Elliot as she stood up, she said, "Yummy."

"Fuck, Olivia. You're gonna kill me. God, I want to make love to you so badly." Elliot shoved his hand on her cheek and roughly caressed it with his thumb while he made his confession.

Olivia grinned naughtily. She loved how much she turned him on. After years of hoping that this was the case, she was glad to have it confirmed now. "Me too, El."

"God, I wish we could get out of here right now."

"Yeah, I know. I want that too." Olivia agreed. She paused for a second and then said, "El, where's Kathy?"

"Gone."

His reply was short and to the point but Olivia wanted a full explanation.

"What do you mean?"

"Can we talk about this later?" Elliot's expression was earnest.

Olivia nodded slowly but then said, "Okay, I don't need the details right now but I kinda need to know I didn't commit adultery, El."

Elliot chuckled. "You never change do you?"

"No, not when it comes to that." Olivia told him, her expression serious now.

"Okay. She and I are divorced. I'll tell you all the details later."

There was doubt in Olivia's face. "Really?"

"Really." The look on his face told her that she had hurt him just then.

"I mean... El! I didn't mean I didn't believe you about being divorced - I do. I know you won't lie to me about that. What I'm doubting is you telling me the details later."

Elliot's face cleared then and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Liv – a lot has changed since…since I left, if you give me a chance, I promise I'll tell you everything later. We need to talk. And we will. I PROMISE."

Olivia looked at him, searching his face for any sign of insincerity and found none. She smiled now and replied, "Okay. But one condition?"

"And what's that?" Elliot asked.

"What we just did – or rather what you just did to me….I get more of that." Olivia told him, her expression mischievous.

Elliot's jaw dropped then and a shout of laughter erupted from him. "Yes, of course. I promise that. Heck, I can promise you that for the rest of our lives."

"For the rest of our…" This time it was Olivia who was left open-mouthed as her voice trailed off.

Elliot's smile turned from full of mirth to tender. His finger traced her lips gently as he replied, "You heard me, Liv. That's why like I said, we need to talk.

Mutely, Olivia nodded. "Yeah...okay." She finally answered.

"But for now," Elliot said with regret, pulling up his boxer briefs and pants, we have to go back. I have a job to do."

"I know."

They fixed themselves and then with one last heated kiss, they headed out of the restroom.

. . .

A pair of ruthless dark brown eyes were staring at Olivia from across the room. They were suddenly in a different room. They were back in the VIP room and Pasquale was staring at Olivia as she sat next to Elliot. She was momentarily confused as to why someone was calling her by her mother's name. Then she remembered, she had to go undercover with Elliot.

A martini glass was in her hand. On the table in front of her was another martini glass this one was empty. How many had she had? She couldn't remember anymore. All she could remember was that she had drank every glass that was put in her had the moment they got back to the VIP room. She had done this because the moment they got back the full impact of what they just did hit her. And fear came upon her. It seized her again now and she drained the glass in her hand. As she put the glass down on the table, a wave of dizziness hit her. But she welcomed the dizziness. It gave her an excuse to turn her gaze away from Pasquale. She quickly looked at Elliot who was talking to one of Pasquale's girls - the Asian one. He was holding a glass of cognac in his hand but when he her looking at him, he put his glass down and pulled her onto his lap.

"You really have it bad for her, huh Tony?" The Asian girl seated next to him said.

"You could say that." Elliot grinned. "Don't you think she's hot?"

The Asian girl – Chinese to be specific - named Lina, nodded enthusiastically. "Hell yeah, she is. If you ever want to share her…" Lina's voice trailed off suggestively.

Olivia's eyes grew wide and she couldn't help herself – she blurted out, "Share me? With you?"

Lina giggled at the expression on Olivia's face and replied, "Yeah, with me. And if you want even with Chelsea over there." She motioned to her redheaded companion who was on Pasquale's lap.

"Uh…"

Elliot wanted to laugh at how uncomfortable Olivia looked right then. Truth be told, the thought of Olivia being eaten out by another woman was another turn on. But of course, he wouldn't say that aloud. Not as Elliot anyway. But as Tony, yes he would. And right now he had to be Tony. Mentally, he crossed his fingers that Olivia would understand. "Well Lina, that's a tempting offer." Elliot as Tony returned, grinning but squeezing Olivia's hand in reassurance. "We'll let you know. But Pasquale may not like that."

Lina laughed out loud. "As long as I go back to him at the end of the night, he's not gonna mind. It's all in the name of fun. And honestly Tony, I'd rather fuck her than you. Pasquale will only be mad if I fucked you. But it's her I want to fuck not you. You're cute, but not my type."

Olivia's eyes was completely bugging out then but when she heard Lina tell Elliot he wasn't her type, laughter bubbled up her throat.

Elliot gave her a mock pout but then circling his arms around her, he replied, "Well I guess I'm the one who should be jealous huh?"

"Maybe. You never know Tony, she may never want you again after I'm done with her. You know, Serena, I eat pussy real good. I can make you come the hardest you've ever come."

Once again, Olivia almost choked and quickly grabbed the new martini that had already appeared in front of her again. She quickly took a sip to regain her composure. Elliot was turning red too. But not from embarrassment but from trying not to laugh. Olivia gave him a look, cleared her throat and replied, "Oh, really….well, if I ever decide to uh….experiment, I'll be glad to let you know Lina."

"Awesome, Serena." Lina grinned. "But in the meantime, I'm sure you wouldn't mind being pounded by this one. I know a lot of women who'd be jealous of you. There are several girls here who have been trying to get into this one's pants since he started here and no one's succeeded."

"Oh really? No one huh?" Olivia looked at Elliot sideways.

Elliot replied, "I told you." There was that smirk again.

"Huh." Olivia remarked.

"It's true, Serena, he hasn't. And trust me, it's not for lack of trying on the part of the girls here."

"I see." Olivia's tone was non-committal. But at the back of her mind, she was cheering. She was so happy to get corroboration that Elliot had not become a man-whore during his stint here.

"Yeah. So if I were you, keep him close, cause there's a lot of women here who'd love to catch him on the rebound." Lina advised.

"Noted, Lina. Thanks." Olivia smiled at the Chinese girl. For a moment, she wondered what the hell brought her to Pasquale. But then her cynical side took over. Probably what brought most girls to scum like him – money and sex. It was too bad really, Lina seemed like a nice girl otherwise.

"You're welcome." Lina answered, smiling. "Anyway, I'll leave you two alone first. Pasquale's calling me. But can I just say, Serena, I love your boobs. I bet they're delicious and fun to play with."

Again, Olivia's jaw dropped open but then she quickly closed it. "Thank you." Her reply was faint and once more Elliot's face was flushed from suppressed laughter.

"Just telling you the truth." Lina replied, unabashedly.

And with that Lina left and went to Pasquale.

Just as Elliot was pulling her close again for a kiss, a loud ringing interrupted her thoughts. What the hell was that?

The ringing continued and suddenly she was waking up. It was her iPhone and it was ringing. She saw that it was Marcia Reynolds calling, the ADA whom they had a shower for yesterday night. She groaned and answered it. "Hello." Her voice was husky from sleep.

"Liv, hey! Just wanted to see if you got home okay."

Olivia tried to wake up more but failed. From beside her, she felt Elliot stir and suddenly,momentarily she was awake. But she was definitely in no mood to talk. Not to Marcia anyway. She had to get off the phone. "Hey, Marcia. Yeah. I did. Sorry but I got home really late, so I'm still sleeping. Can I call you back later?"

Marcia laughed and replied, "Sounds like you had quite a night, Liv. I want details okay? Go back to sleep."

"Okay. Later."

And with that Olivia hung up, turning her phone off.

She snuggled against Elliot and his arms tightened around her. She smiled as she remembered her dreams. They weren't dreams actually. They were recollections of the night before. She had dreamed of what happened the night before. Her mind did not want her to forget. Not even in her sleep. And truth be told, she didn't mind dreaming it and reliving it over and over. It had been a hell of night.

Grinning to herself, she moved in closer to Elliot and a few minutes later, she was asleep again.

. . .

It was well into the afternoon, when Elliot and Olivia finally woke up. When they did, the first thing they did was kiss. They kissed languidly, slowly, sweetly. It felt wonderful to finally wake up beside each other. But they both knew that before anything else happened – they had to talk.

So reluctantly, they both pulled away and almost at the same time, they both spoke up. "We need to talk."

They looked at each other and laughed. "Yeah, we do need to talk." Olivia repeated, looking at Elliot almost shyly. She suddenly realized she was just in her underwear while he was just in his boxer briefs. The knowledge of how little clothing they both had right now made Olivia want him right then. But she reined in her lust. Talk first before anything else. After all the effort they had put into reining themselves in last night so that when they did it for the first time it would be special and right, she wasn't going to let that go down the drain just because a surge of lust went through her just then. She could do this. He could do this. They could do this. They've waited almost 14 years. What's a couple of hours more?

"I know, Liv. I know. But how about I make us breakfast first?"

"Sounds great El. But right after that we talk?"

"Yes, babe. I promise." Elliot reached for her cheek and tenderly caressed it.

"I like that."

"What?"

"You calling me babe."

"Me too."

They grinned at each other and kissed briefly again. Elliot then got up, put on some sweatpants, gave Olivia a shirt of his and proceeded to the kitchen to cook them a very late breakfast.

As she watched him walk out of the room, Olivia felt her heart begin to race. Somehow she just knew. Her life was about to change.

. . .

It was 6 pm and Pasquale was alone in his office in ICON. He was pouring himself a glass of Scotch when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

He called out, "Come in."

The door opened and a large, muscular man with a shaved head and a scar about two inches long on his cheek came in.

"Paolo!" Pasquale greeted the man, "Come in my friend."

Paolo remained silent and simply sat down.

Pasquale got straight to the point. Paolo was a man of few words which is what he liked about him. That and that he got whatever job he assigned him done really quickly.

"Paolo, I need you to do something for me."

Paolo nodded and asked, "What is it?"

"My operations manager, Tony Parisse. You know him right?"

Paolo nodded.

"Well, he brought a woman here yesterday. Well according to him she was a customer who didn't know he was working here – anyway, she saw him yesterday when her friends had a party here – and apparently she and Tony used to be an item. And till now Tony still seems to have the hots for her. According to one of my servers, the two of them were going at it like rabbits in one of the restroom cubicles here last night."

"So? Nothing new with that Pasquale. People fuck and get high in your restrooms all the time."

Pasquale laughed. "That's what I like about you Paolo, you don't waste my time with bullshit."

Paolo shrugged. "Well you know it's true."

"I do. And I have no problems with that. It's what keeps them coming back."

"So what's the problem with Tony and this woman? I thought you liked Tony?"

"I do. But that same server – well she told me as she listened to Tony and this broad, Serena Novak do the nasty – she said that they were using different names."

Suddenly Paolo perked up and a scary expression came upon his face. "Different names? What do you mean? And how did she hear? Is she reliable?"

"Yeah. She is. It was Gina." Pasquale told him.

"Oh." Paolo remarked. Gina was one of Pasquale's long time employees. She knew everything about ICON and about the Moretti brothers. He trusted her fully.

"Yeah, so Gina got a sense about the two of them and when she saw this Serena pull Tony to the restrooms, she followed them. She said there was a lot of moaning and groaning but in between getting busy, they called each other Elliot and Olivia. And then there was a mention of a Kathy too."

"Gina must have really listened in huh?"

Pasquale smirked. "Between you and me, she followed and listened to them because she wanted Tony."

Paolo smiled a little for the first time and said, "I don't doubt it. Many women have chased him since he got here. None of them have succeeded."

"I know. Anyway, after she heard that she went to me and told me. And you know I got a business to protect my friend. So do me a favor and check Tony again. And Serena too. I don't want any business rivals in my fold."

"Okay."

"As soon as possible my friend."

"What were the names they called each other? Elliot and Olivia?"

"Si. And another name was mentioned. Kathy – not sure if that's with a C or a K."

"You have a picture of this Serena?"

"Yeah, here." Pasquale handed Paolo a folder. Paolo opened it and found pictures of Elliot and Olivia as well as the fake resume Elliot gave when he came to ICON. There was also the results of the manipulated background check that was ran on his Tony Parisse cover.

"Thanks. When do you need me to get back to you?" Paolo questioned, standing up then.

"Like I said as soon as possible my friend. As soon as possible."

Paolo nodded one more time then turned around and left.

Pasquale had a bad feeling about Tony and Serena. He didn't know why he did. He just did. And he always believed in paying attention to his instincts. Right now they were screaming loud warnings to him. After the fun they all had last night, Pasquale prayed and hoped that for once his instincts were wrong. He wanted to be wrong about them. Because if he wasn't, given what he had to lose, he would have no choice but to kill them.

. . .

TO BE CONTINUED…

_**Uh oh. **_

_**Up next, Elliot and Olivia talk. **_

_**And then Paolo comes back with his findings regarding "Tony and Serena".**_

_**All coming up next. **_

_**In the meantime, thank you for reading and please do review here and on Twitter: Jo_Bautista**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**_Author's Note: Law & Order SVU and its characters are not mine._**

**_So sorry it took so long to update this. Real life has really been kicking my butt. But in any case, I hope you guys are still around. Please know that I WILL finish all my stories and start new ones too. I have NOT lost interest in ANY of them. It's just that I unfortunately as a working single mom have not had any time to write. _**

**_I hope to remedy the time issue soon. But in any case, I hope you guys enjoy this update. _**

**_If you see any typos, I do NOT have a beta, so please please, point out any errors by sending me a private message so that I can correct them at once. _**

**_In the meantime, thank you for reading._**

* * *

It was already approaching 10 pm that Saturday when finally Olivia finally got back to her Upper West Side apartment. As she entered her apartment that felt doubly empty now, she had to admit she had mixed feelings. Though majority of what she felt was happiness and elation with having found Elliot and exploring new found territory in terms of their relationship, she was also a little bit out of sorts and apprehensive.

She knew part of the apprehension and the feeling of being out of sorts resulted from not being there with him in what she knew could very well be a very dangerous situation. She also knew however a bigger part was the fact that they had to put everything they had finally got to start last night on hold.

A sudden grin came over Olivia's face as she changed her clothes to clean ones. She remembered waking up in Elliot's arms and she remembered how it felt to kiss him. They had kissed a long long time. They were like giddy teenagers discovering making out for the first time.

Her fingers flew to her lips. They weren't swollen anymore, she realized and a pang of regret suddenly overcame her. She already missed him. She already missed kissing him. And most of all she already missed him telling her he loved her.

She could still see his blazing blue eyes that had looked straight into her chocolate ones as he pulled away from her, his lips just as swollen as hers from kissing her. "Liv?"

"Hmmm…" she murmured. It was all she had been capable of saying.

He had touched her lips then. Gently, he traced their shape and looked at her earnestly, his expression soft and sincere. There was no evidence of the persona he had taken on last night. It was now all Elliot Stabler.

"I…I…" Elliot's voice had trailed off. He was suddenly scared. What if she didn't feel the same way? But if he didn't say anything, she'd never know and he'd never find out. There was only one way to draw out the truth from her. And that was to start by telling her the truth about everything. Starting with his feelings for her.

And so he took a deep breath and started again. "Liv?"

This time Olivia looked more alert and sat halfway up. But then Elliot wrapped his arms around her and leaned back onto his bed taking her with him.

"I could get used to this." Olivia confessed softly. She didn't look at him. She just stayed as she was, content with her head on his chest.

Above her Elliot grinned and replied, "Me too. In fact, Liv, I…I have a confession to make."

Elliot's tone had changed and it had turned serious causing Olivia to draw her breath in sharply and to sit up. "What is it, El? You know you can tell me anything right?"

Elliot was silent for a moment and then he chuckled. "God, I'm sorry Liv, I didn't mean to sound so serious. I mean it is serious but…oh God, I'm not making any sense am I?"

Despite the tiny knot of fear on her chest right now, Olivia chuckled too. "No, you're not El. What is it?"

"Liv…I…I love you…I'm in love with you….there I said it. God…if you don't feel the same…I hope you feel the same…do you feel the same?"

At first Olivia was stunned. All she could do was stare at him. But then when his words finally penetrated her consciousness, she smiled widely - from ear to ear and replied, "El…"

"Yeah?"

"You're funny when you're scared, you know that?" Olivia grinned at his discomfiture, deliberately prolonging his agony.

"Well…. it is scary Liv. But it is the truth…"

Olivia's expression suddenly sobered and she touched his cheek with her hand, caressing it with her thumb as she looked deep into his eyes. "I know El. And I love you too. I have been in love with you for a long time."

"Really?" Elliot looked almost disbelieving.

And this time, Olivia did chuckle. "Yes, really."

At that, Elliot had pulled her into his arms again and once more they kissed for a really long time until their lips were swollen again.

Olivia could feel him getting aroused and having had a dose of him last night only served to make her want him more and vice-versa. But both knew that they wanted their first time to be special. And this wasn't the right time. Besides they still had to talk. And they haven't done that.

So mutually, by unspoken agreement, they had pulled apart, albeit very reluctantly. Neither had to say it. Both already knew.

"We have to talk first, El."

"I know. And Liv, you have to know I want you more than anything right?"

Olivia nodded. "Me too, I want you too, El."

"But we've waited all these years, just a bit more shouldn't be so bad. Right? I just want our first time to be special Liv. I do not want to be in a hurry because I have to work in a few hours."

"Right, plus we have to talk first. You owe me an explanation, El. Even though, you probably already know this - but I do forgive you. But you have to tell me why you disappeared on me for all this time. It really hurt me El."

All at once, Olivia's eyes stung with tears. He pulled her into his arms, embracing her once more. "I'm sorry, Liv. I….my head wasn't in the right place then. I'm so sorry sweetheart. I promise you I will never pull a stunt like that again."

"You promise?" Olivia pulled away so that she could look into his eyes.

"I promise." Elliot met her gaze, sincerity written all over his face.

"You better keep that promise, Stabler. " Olivia told him, her tone serious.

"I will. I promise, I swear Liv. I love you. I've been so in love with you all this time." Elliot admitted. "But I know you deserved more than what I could offer you then. So I had to get away. After Jenna, I realized that I needed to fix my life. Kathy and I were on the outs. She moved out soon after the incident happened. I knew then we couldn't go back this time around. This time we were really over. The kids were almost relieved when we finally split up. Those last several months with her were horrible. She was always wondering about us. Remember when Sonya was killed and I rushed back from Quantico? You'd think she'd be happy that I was home early. But she wasn't. She was mad because I rushed home to be with you. And no matter how much I explained, she wasn't having any of it. And then I made the mistake of telling her that you and I had gone undercover as husband and wife in that swing club, remember?"

"Yeah…boy that case…"

"I know. It still makes my skin crawl to remember all those couples wanting to share each other with strangers. I'll never understand it – but she was so jealous. She kept saying that I probably enjoyed that a lot. And that I probably wanted that in real life. "

"You mean she thought you wanted her to swing?"

Elliot looked startled momentarily and then he gave a shout of laughter. "No, silly. She thought and honestly she was kinda right, I was imagining how it is to have you as my wife and not her."

"I can't believe you said that." Olivia exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Why?"

"Because that night after we went home from the swing club, it was a hard night for me El. I have to admit. I can admit that now."

Elliot looked at her, a slight frown on his face. "Why?"

"Because I…I felt so…I don't know down."

"Why?" Elliot sincerely looked confused then.

"Because like I told you, I've been in love with you for a long time. And that night, that fact was highlighted even more. I loved hearing you say "This is Elliot and this is my wife Olivia." I loved talking to those couples who wanted me to join them about you. I loved telling them how you and I have been into each other for so long. And then I went home, alone, and the fact that it was all a charade hit me."

Elliot looked at Olivia then and a moment later he suddenly kissed her again. His kiss was loving yet passionate and Olivia responded with just as much love and passion.

They didn't let the kiss last though because they didn't want to get carried away and end up doing something they weren't ready to do.

As they broke apart Elliot smiled at her and told her again, "I love you, Liv."

"I love you too, El."

"You know, I've been trying so hard to get this case wrapped up?" Elliot confided. "I've been wanting to get away and find you and get back to SVU. But I can't leave till this is over."

Olivia nodded in understanding but then asked another question, "How did you get here anyways, El?"

Elliot finally told her then how he had ended up there. When he was done, he looked down, unable to look Olivia in the eye and said, "There now you know everything. I hope you don't hate me for it."

Olivia put her finger under his chin, and pushed his head up, forcing him to look into her eyes. "El, I could never hate you. Please know that."

"How could you not? The entire 1-6 must hate me. I mean first I should a teenager in the precinct and then I leave without saying goodbye and I tricked all of you too."

"I know, El. But you had a good reason. Maybe you didn't do things the way we would have preferred you to do it, but we are not you. We were not in your shoes. So who are we to judge? El, I forgive you okay? We're good. Remember, I love you. Always, always remember that. Especially while you are here. Okay?"

"Okay." Elliot nodded, smiling a little now. "God, how did I get so lucky?"

"I don't know Stabler." Olivia returned chuckling for bit before sobering again. "But then again, I'm pretty lucky too."

"You know, I'm not even sure if I deserve you Liv. But if you'll have me, God, I'll take it."

Olivia swatted his arm playfully and replied, "Stop that. You are worth everything Elliot Stabler. And you deserve me just as I deserve you."

The two of them smiled at each other before Elliot spoke again. "Thank you, Liv."

"For what?"

"For being you. For understanding. And for being honest with me."

"No problem." Olivia answered. She paused for a moment and then she spoke once more. "Now I need you to be honest with me, El."

"Shoot."

"How long are you gonna be here still and do you plan to go back to SVU after?"

"I…" Elliot started to answer.

"Wait, I'm not done." Olivia interrupted him. "I have a third question."

"Okay."

"And third, do you plan to be with me now that you're single?"

As the last word of her last question faded, Olivia looked so apprehensive that Elliot reached for her hands and held it in his tightly and said, "Let me start with the last question first. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Yes, I absolutely intend to be with you, Liv. Like I told you last night, it was something I could get used to for a lifetime. Remember?"

Olivia nodded, still mute and unable to say anything.

"Babe, I absolutely meant that."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"You don't know how happy that makes me El..."

"But? I sense a but Liv."

"But how long will you be here still? I, I don't think I can bear it."

"I know, me too." Elliot confessed. "But Liv, I can't just leave."

"I know. God, this sucks."

"Yeah but this is the job. But it shouldn't be long now."

"Maybe I can come in and help you."

"No! These guys are dangerous! I am not putting you at risk!" Elliot's tone was sharp and no-nonsense.

"But I want to be with you."

"Me too but Liv, come on."

"Look, why don't you just talk to your handler about me and ask. I won't take no for an answer El."

"Liv…" Elliot's tone was protesting.

"El…" Olivia's voice held a warning.

The two were at a stand-off then, neither budging but then Elliot saw that Olivia was unrelenting and finally he sighed. "Look, I'll talk to my handler about bringing you in and Cragen too."

"I'm gonna kill Cragen for keeping me in the dark. He knew how much I was suffering. And oh my God, he let me date that asshole Haden."

"Who's Haden?" Elliot's expression darkened.

"Oh, no one significant. He was the lucky guy I used to try and get over you."

Elliot chuckled then. "Well I guess that didn't work."

"Was Lina and Pasquale telling the truth? You never got it on with anyone here?"

"Nope. Come on Liv you know me. Even if I wasn't pining for you every day, there'd be no way I'd be into this."

"True. But come on not even a little taste?" Olivia raised her eyebrow in question.

"Not even. I swear." Elliot's tone was firm.

Olivia searched his face for any insincerity and didn't find any. She knew he was telling the truth. This kind of life wasn't Elliot's style.

"I believe you." Olivia told him, her tone soft, breathing out in relief as her arms going went around him again.

"I love you." Elliot told her again, smiling now.

"I love you too, El." Olivia returned, leaning in and kissing him softly.

Their kiss was only momentary because suddenly they were both laughing as they heard Olivia's stomach give a loud growl.

Olivia blushed a deep red and said in an embarrassed tone, "God, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Look, I'm going to get you some breakfast and then I'll call you a cab. Of course unless you want to join me in the club again tonight."

"I'd really like to El but I'm exhausted plus I don't have clothes to wear to ICON. Maybe on my next day off."

"Sure."

"El?"

"Next time, can you tell me more about your case and what you're up against? I'd like to hear about it now but I know you have to get to work."

"I promise next time."

"And when will that be?"

"I'm off Sunday and Monday." Elliot told her. "Want me to come over?"

"I'd really love that, El."

"Good."

"Promise me you'll talk to your handler."

"I promise." Elliot told her. "Now why don't you hop into the shower while I cook us some breakfast/dinner. Okay?"

"Okay."

And with one last kiss, Elliot hopped off the bed and headed to the kitchen and a moment later, Olivia got out of bed and headed for the shower.

That was a few hours ago. Olivia was drifting off to sleep when suddenly her cell phone beeped with an incoming message. She smiled when she saw that it was Elliot. It said: "Club is full but I'm bored. Wish you were here. I miss you and I love you."

Olivia smiled sleepily but she felt for her phone and finding it beside her pillow, she typed a message back. "I miss and love you too. Stay safe. Gonna sleep now and maybe dream of you. Text me when you get home."

When Elliot got her text, he smiled feeling uncharacteristically happy. But then suddenly from a distance he saw his handler coming into the VIP section. His stomach tightened then churned. He knew that Agent Derek Callahan his handler wasn't going to like what he was going to ask. But he had to ask. He had promised. So steeling himself for a lecture, he pasted a smile and walked up to the agent who posed as Tony Parrise's best customer for the drugs the Moretti brothers were trafficking.

* * *

"She what?"

Agent Callahan's voice was an angry growl.

"You heard me."

"Look Parisse," Callahan used Elliot's cover name just in case anyone came upon them in the alley behind ICON. "That's a bad idea."

"I know but she's insistent."

"Why is she insistent?"

"Coz, she was my partner and she still thinks of me that way."

"Is that all?" Derek Callahan's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I…I…"

"Are you involved with her Parisse?"

Elliot flushed a dark red and began to answer but Derek interrupted him. "Forget it. Your face gave it away. And the answer is no."

"Okay."

"That's it? You're not gonna fight me on this?"

"No, cause I don't want her involved."

"So why ask?"

"Coz I promised. And I asked."

"Okay. But Parisse man, you can't see her until this is over."

"That is the one thing I can't do Callahan. Sorry."

"What? You gonna compromise this case coz you're in love? Coz you're horny?"

"I am not gonna jeopardize anything! She already met Pasquale."

"What? You didn't tell me that!"

"She did! Last night! I couldn't just toss her out. And besides she wouldn't have allowed that. So I had to come up with something quick so that no one got suspicious."

"So who does Pasquale think she is?"

"An old girlfriend of mine that I happen to be still in love with named Serena Novak."

"Shit, Parisse, he's gonna check up on her."

"What?"

"Yeah. Shit. She's gonna get what she wants."

"What? No!"

"Yes! It's too late. If she suddenly disappears and if there is no trail for Serena Novak, Pasquale is gonna suspect something. In fact, I better call this in now. Fuck."

"So what now?"

"I'm gonna call Cragen. Congratulations, you have a partner again, Parisse."

"What? No. I don't want her involved."

"Too late. I gotta go. I'll be in touch."

At that, Derek Callahan left Elliot who now had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

* * *

While Elliot was dealing with Callahan, Paolo had gone over to his apartment. It wasn't a doorman building and it had been easy enough to wait for someone to go out of the building and catch the door before it closed.

He had had to wait only ten minutes before someone came out and he was in.

Five minutes later he was inside Elliot's apartment. He didn't search the place. Instead, he simply put three hidden microphones in the apartment. One in the living room, one in the dining room and the last one in the bedroom.

Once he was done, he left, all the while thinking, "Parisse, I hope you're on the up and up coz if not, you and your little girlfriend are dead…"

* * *

The next morning, Sunday at 10 am, Olivia came in feeling good. She was still feeling the high from her unexpected weekend and it showed.

Fin even made a comment, "Looks like someone had quite a weekend."

Olivia had just laughed.

But then her laughter faded because she had just sat down on her desk when Captain Cragen's office door opened and he called to her to get into his office.

"Amaro too?" She asked, referring to her new partner.

"Nope, just you."

She looked at Nick who just shrugged. Confused, Olivia quickly went into Cragen's office, closing the door behind her. "What's up, Captain?"

"I think you know."

Olivia still looked confused. "No what is it?"

"I want you to go home, pack up your stuff and wait for your ride. As of right now and for the foreseeable future, SVU is gonna have to do without you."

"What…what?"

A small smile played about Cragen's lips as he told her, "Liv, come on. Or should I say - Serena Novak?"

"What? He was able to make it happen?"

"Agent Callahan had no choice. Elliot told him that Pasquale had been introduced to you."

"Yes."

"Well, Agent Callahan, Elliot's handler seems to think that you'd be able to help in this case. So…pack up detective."

Olivia began to grin and spoke up. "Captain I…"

"Save it Liv. I understand."

This time Olivia's grin was unmistakable. "Thank you, Cap."

"Be careful. I want you back here safely you hear? I want you BOTH back here safely."

"We will be back her Cap. I promise."

"Good. And Liv?"

"Yes, Cap?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you…"

"Apology accepted Cap, I understand."

"Thank you."

"What about them? What are you gonna tell them?" Olivia asked, making a gesture towards her present squadmates, Nick, Amanda, Fin and Munch.

"Don't worry about them. You just concentrate on getting back here as soon as you can and make sure you bring him back with you, you hear?"

"Yes, Captain." Olivia smiled from ear to ear.

"Now go home and pack. Agent Callahan's people will call you in about an hour. Good luck, Liv."

"Thanks, Cap."

And with that, Olivia turned and walked out of the Captain's office. She walked to her desk, grabbed her things and left.

Nick and the rest looked at the Captain who stood by the door of his office in question. Captain Cragen sighed and then told them, "Can I see you all in my office for a minute?"

He turned around and Nick, Amanda, Fin and Munch trooped inside his office.

. . .

**To be continued…**

_**So what happens now that Olivia is in the picture? **_

_**And will they finally consummate their relationship or wait until the case is over? **_

_**What does Paolo find out as he listens to Elliot's day to day? **_

_**And what does he tell Pasquale? **_

_**All coming up hopefully sooner rather than later! **_

_**Thoughts? It only takes a minute of your time. Please do review here and on twitter! I have a new username! LadyJ_817 Thanks! **_


End file.
